Voluntary turnover of employees has a negative impact on a company's productivity and revenue, amongst other metrics. For example, recruiting and training a new employee is time consuming and costly, not to mention the lost productivity of a more experienced employee. Many studies, in fact, have gauged the cost of employee turnover, with some estimating that it can cost upwards of six to nine months of salary on average. These costs can even be more, especially for highly educated and trained individuals. So, employee retention is an important aspect of any company planning.